1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a firmware update function, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image forming apparatuses, such as a digital multifunction peripheral, can usually have their firmware (a control program) updatable (version upgradable) after purchase in the marketplace.
Since a firmware for update is provided based on various reasons, such as to add a function, change a specification, or to correct a software problem, the same product is often subject to firmware updates. Consequently, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-50095 discusses an image forming apparatus capable of storing and managing a firmware update history.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a digital multifunction peripheral, a setting value of various device settings (setting items) can be registered, such as an adjustment value of each apparatus, an initial setting relating to print processing like two-sided printing, and a setting relating to an operation specification of each function. However, in some cases, these setting items and setting values are changed at the time of the update.
For example, when performing a firmware update relating to function addition, a setting item relating to the operation specification of the added function is not present in the apparatus before the firmware update. Further, when a range of setting values that can be set for a corresponding setting item is changed based on a specification change, in some cases, the pre-firmware update setting value is automatically corrected to match the range after the specification has been changed, and the corrected setting value is registered as the post-firmware update setting value. If the user does not notice the change in the setting value resulting from the firmware update, the user may use the apparatus with a setting value that he or she does not originally intend.
If the user subsequently notices the change in the setting value resulting from the firmware update, he or she may want to return the setting value to the desired setting. However, in the conventional technology described above, although the user is notified of the firmware update result and the version information, it is not possible to notify the user of changes to the setting value resulting from the firmware update. Further, if the user is not very knowledgeable about the specification of the image forming apparatus, he or she may not know what value the changed setting should be returned to even if he or she tries to return it.